Shimazu
Shimazu (島津, Shimazu) was one of the people in Akira's Group and he seemed to have a crush on Matsushita. Personality Not much is known about Shimazu, besides that he has a crush on Matsushita. Appearance Shimazu wears the usual male uniform, dark blue jacket and trousers with white sneakers. He has spiky black hair with his hairstyle similiar to Shinji Gotou. He has small black eyes and seems like he has a relatively tought build. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Shimazu remained mostly unseen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Shimazu was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Shimazu remained unseen in the background as Takashi had gathered a group of people. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. The Exploration Party #1 was assembled. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Shinji, Takao, Shimazu and Takashi were working on the fence when Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya and Akira stopped by. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Shimazu ask Matsushita to pair up with him, saying he'll protect her. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Shimazu and Matsushita ran away from the attack. Matsushita fell down and asked Shimazu to protect her from the Argentavis. Shimazu asked her to let go of her hands. In the end Matsushita let go of Shimazu, but not before after she threw a rock at Shimazu's head. The Argentavis turned its attention toward Shimazu who is a dazed by the rock. Matsushita screamed as the Argentavis bit Shimazu by the shoulder. Yasunori Yamato, Matsushita and Akira found him dead on the ground. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Quotes *(To Matsushita) "Hey, Matsushita... wanna pair up with me? I'll umm... protect you." *(To an injured Matsushita) "L-Let go!" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group